


Everybody Has Opinions

by menier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menier/pseuds/menier
Summary: Adeline Turner had never touched a broom before her start at Hogwarts. Ten years later she was one of the top ranked Keepers in the league. She had no complaints, until a certain messy haired Potter came flying into her life. He was loud, and sarcastic, and always picked a fight. But she seemed to be the only one who minded.





	1. Sweaty

Adeline Turner had never been so covered in sweat in her entire existence. And that was saying something, considering the fact that she had lived the first eleven years of her life on an African Safari where the concept of air conditioning was minimal. Had Addie known that she was magical, she would have tried to produce some cold air, but her muggle upbringing had impeded upon that lesson.

Addie’s current sweat was not from the Ugandan heat, but rather from the intense training her coach had just put her through. It was pre-preseason for Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons’ Coach Chang did not seem to understand that there was a thing such as post season, i.e. time off. Addie held a strong belief that the Department of Magical Games and Sports should enforce a longer mandatory break for all teams. Larger than the four measly weeks it gave off during the fall. Addie had sweat through her shirt, which she promptly removed once inside the locker room. She resented the shorts that stuck to her body, unwilling to be remove them and sit half naked in the co-ed locker room. 

Running a hand through her sweaty hair did not help her disheveled appearance. She pulled out the hair pony holder, causing her hair to fan her face in a greasy tangle. Deciding that the extra weight only added to the heat, Addie combined the dark waves into a pile on her head, encasing the strands in the very hair tie that had just been giving her a mild headache with its tightness. The little hairs on the back of her neck were plastered against her pale skin and a small bead of sweat ran from her forehead down her temple to collect at the base of her neck. She hung her head, unable to hold its weight up for a moment longer and unwilling to have to try. 

Legs spread open on the wooden bench, elbows on knees, and head hanging heavy, Adeline Turner sighed deeply as she listened to the quiet chatter of her teammates. Addie had been with the Cannons for a little over three years, joining their reserves shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts. She had been captain of her House’s Quidditch team, playing fiercely as a Keeper, rarely letting anyone score. Many had been shocked when she decided to join the Cannons, a team almost prophetic in its failure. But Coach Chang had been incredibly, frighteningly, persuasive in convincing Addie to join the orange clad players. Addie had been convinced that that was finally the Chudley Cannons year in the lime light. They would finally rise up to the top and show the Wizarding World what they were capable of. Addie’s first two years on the team ended with only one win. Total. After that, the old Keeper was traded, and Addie moved up to full-fledged team member. The last season had been far less embarrassing, with more than a few victories under their belt. 

The team had become stronger, bonded in a way. Especially the three chasers who seemed inseparable. Samantha Cook, Adam Barnes, and Brendan Patterson. However, Adam, the eldest member of the team, had decided that the life of a professional Quidditch player was too dangerous and rowdy for him (and his wife.) He left the team at the end of the season, which had been around two months prior. There had been a lot of talk of his replacement, yet none of the players in reserve could really stand up to the challenge that this team was facing. And none of them seemed to be able to fit the mold needed to balance out the other two chasers. 

Where Samantha was wild, Brendan was timid. Adam had become a great intermediary between the two, a constant voice of compromise. Their relationship had evolved over the few years they had worked together. There was often tension between Sami and Bren, which Adam defused. Somehow the three of them, despite being wildly different, were closer than any other three Chasers Addie had known. They could read each other’s ticks and signals from across the pitch. Like Addie, Bren was a more recent addition to the main team, but he melded right into the Chaser Trio, helping secure wins in the previous season.

But now with Adam gone, there was a sense of uncertainty that Addie could feel in the locker room as she sat there. No one was sure where the new Chaser would come from. Most of the other players thought they would bring in someone from the outside, maybe someone with more experience. Ryan Wood, a Beater, was convinced they’d try and bring in someone who was on their way out due to age on another team. Convinced that no one would join the Cannons in the height of their career. Drew Henderson, the other Beater, disagreed, citing the same persuasion Chang had used on Addie that had worked on him. Addie had no idea who their new teammate would be. She knew of some players on other teams in the league. Many from her Hogwarts days or from matches she’d played in. The British and Irish Quidditch League made a point of ensuring that teams knew their rival players, with an annual ball each year at the start of the season and marketing events across the continent throughout the year. But none of those players she could say she knew personally seemed to be the right fit for what the Cannons needed. 

The only people who truly knew what was going on were the Seeker and Captain, Robby Nott, Coach Chang, and the Team Manager, retired Quidditch player Evan Barker. They were all three very tight lipped about who they were vetting to take Adam’s place. Sami and Bren had been attempting to get some information out of them, but all they would say is that the two other Chasers would get to have a say in the final decision, as the new member would work with them the most. 

But at that moment, sweaty and tired, Addie could spare little thought as to who the new Chaser would be. All she wanted was a nice shower and her comfortable bed. She let her head hang lower. Almost between her knees. 

“You doing all right there, Ads?” Drew sat down on the bench next to hers.

“Mhm fine,” she mumbled in response. 

He chuckled quietly beside her. Far used to her noncommittal noises and grumpy ways. 

“Your aversion to running really hasn’t faded since Hogwarts, has it?” He bumped his knee with hers, causing the elbow carefully balanced there to wobble.

“You’re an aversion,” Addie grumbled in a semi-mocking tone. 

Drew laughed again, this time louder, demanding the attention of the rest of the locker room. 

Despite not being in the same house and on rival Quidditch teams, Drew and Addie had been friends since her first year at Hogwarts. Drew, a Second Year Hufflepuff at the time, had seen Addie struggle immensely at her first flying lesson from his spot in the library. As a muggleborn, Addie’s first experience with a flying broom was at Hogwarts and she had been frightened yet determined to learn to use it. One night, she snuck out to the pitch and broke out an old Nimbus 2000 to try and fly on. She had nearly broken her neck before Drew had come down from his hiding spot in a nearby tree to teach her to fly. It was revealed that he had thought her to be a Professor about to catch him flying after dark. Addie was at first distrustful, but eventually saw he meant no harm and wanted to help her fly correctly. Soon they became friends, him teaching her Quidditch and she taught him about the Muggle World, which he knew little of. Drew always jokingly said he regretted teaching her to fly when Slytherin beat Hufflepuff in the Cup Match his Sixth Year. 

“They’re talking about potential new Chasers. Like really talking about it,” He said. This got her attention, so much so that she lifted her head.

Addie raised a plucked eyebrow, “Specific potential Chasers? Did they- have they chosen someone?” 

Drew titled his head backwards in the direction of Nott’s Office which stood behind the row of lockers. 

“They’re in their right now talking to Cook and Patterson about some names. I suspect they’ll let us know soon who they decide.”

Addie’s other eyebrow rose to meet the first. She stood up and grabbed a towel from the locker behind her. Drew understood her intentions and nodded his head. He too stood up and went back to his locker across from hers, busying himself. He was attempting to take his time, so he would be here when the decision was made. 

Addie grabbed some of her cleaning products from the metal cage. She made eye contact with Ryan, who’s locker was next to hers. Ryan was taking his time putting away his robes. He was freshly showered and seemed in no rush to get back to his apartment. 

Walking around the lockers, she passed slowly in front of the Captains Office. Through the window she saw Nott in his chair behind his desk. Sami and Bren were hunched over some photos of people playing Chaser. Chang was leaning against the desk, pointing something out to Bren. He nodded in understanding. Evan watched Addie pass by, winking at her. She reddened at being caught and slipped quickly into the bathroom. 

The showers were empty. Addie chose the biggest one with the best water pressure. She might as well get clean as she waited for the announcement.

The Chasers had been pretty secretive the last few days. Drew suspected that they had been allowed to play a few rounds with potential Chasers and did not want to let slip any names to the rest of the team. Addie got their secrecy, no one wanted to get their hopes up over a great new player and then have it all fall through. But Addie wished she had some clue as to who she would be playing with. The Keeper generally worked very little with other players. Like the Seeker, her job was pretty separate from her own teammates. She knew to trust Bren and Sami with this decision, but it was still stressful to not know the newest edition to the team. Especially when the success of that team road on the backs of all of them. That was a reason the Cannons had failed, especially in recent years. The chemistry of the players was all off. While Adam and the others had worked well together the two years before Addie had been moved up, they did not have a good connection with the Keeper (who also was shitty at his job). A great relationship had formed the season before between all the players, not just those who worked together, specifically. This was definitely responsible for their uptick in wins. Addie feared that the wrong person would be hard to break or may never fit in at all. 

Addie wasn’t quite sure how long to shower. She knew that she could take her time but feared in missing the announcement. She also knew that if she was too quick, then she’d just awkwardly have to sit around, bidding her time, brushing her hair. She went for the medium amount of time. Washing her hair but not shaving her legs. 

Once out of the shower, Addie applied some products her mother always ensured she never ran out of. Which Addie appreciated. Her hair was black, wavy, and frizzy. The muggle products defrizzed and curled. She knew that they weren’t magical, but Addie has always suspected that there was something supernatural about her hair products and what they could do to her hair. 

Walking out of the showers, Addie again passed by Nott’s office. They were all in relatively the same positions but this time there was only one picture on the desk. She hurried back to her locker, slipping on an old Slytherin sweatshirt and shorts. Neither Wood nor Drew were paying attention. She wand dried her hair, before twirling the front pieces absentmindedly. She was reorganizing her space for the second time when Chang walked into the open space between the lockers, followed by the other occupants of the Captains Office. 

It was a little strange to be the minority in not knowing the information. Addie prided herself on being in the know. But at that moment she was as clueless as anyone. She, Ryan, and Drew all stood up and moved to the front of their benches, waiting patiently. 

“We’ve come to a decision on the new Chaser,” Coach Chang said in her usual no nonsense manner. “He will begin training on Monday but will move his things into the Cannons Complex tomorrow afternoon.”

Addie realized that this information was directly specifically at her. As she lived next to empty apartment left vacated by Adam and his wife, she would also be responsible for helping her unnamed teammate move in. Just as Adam had done for her the year before. 

“Before giving his name, I’ll give you his qualifications. He was Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Team for two years. While he will be the youngest member of the team, this new Chaser will have already played first string for two years on the Ballycastle Bats.”

Addie’s heart did a weird little dance. Neither excited nor dreading, just taking note. She had a feeling she knew who her new teammate would be. The Quidditch Captain that had managed to beat her in her very last game at Hogwarts. The one who had scored more goals on her than any other player. The one with that stupid smirk that had haunted her nightmares for weeks after the game. She prepared herself for Chang to say the name. 

“The newest member of the Chudley Cannons will be James Potter.”


	2. Soaked

Addie hurried back to her apartment at the Cannons Compound, not wanting to gossip with Drew about their newest teammate. All three of them had gone to Hogwarts together, and despite being older than Potter, both knew of his reputation. As a Quidditch and sex god. Addie was not particularly interested in either. She had never liked James Potter, for precisely those things.

In all fairness to him, Addie had never really known him at all. For all she knew, he could be a saint. But somehow, she doubted it.

While never having much direct contact outside of when they were flying hundreds of feet above the ground, she had heard stories from girls in the years below her. He had taken a girl in Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade once and then ditched her at Madame Puddifoots, apparently climbing out the bathroom window to get away. Addie had once heard a rumor during her seventh year that Potter had gotten the young Muggle Studies Professor pregnant. Someone had told her that he liked to torment poor Moaning Myrtle by saying he would get his father to come visit, but never following through. He would kiss up to the professors, often ones who worshipped his family. And once out of class he would pull pranks with his cousin Dominique and disrupt the serenity Addie had grown to love about Hogwarts. And even though the logical part of her brain understood that these rumors were just that, rumors, Addie had a bad taste in her mouth for him none the less.

So, when it was announced that he was joining her team, she was not quite sure how to feel. Because Addie's dislike of a man she barely knew ran much more personally and petty. James Potter was one of the best Chasers Addie had ever gone up against, so she supposed she should be happy he was on her team and not a rival. Yet, still, the idea of being outshined was not an appealing one. Yes, they played different positions, but outstanding talent could be judged on whatever position someone was in. Addie had no interest in being second fiddle.

Once in the Compound, Addie walked quickly to the elevator. She had evaded the rest of her team on the walk back from the locker room which was down the road. The apartment building housed all seven first string players along with Evan. Chang lived a floo away with her muggle husband and children.

Addie lived on the third floor but believed her legs would give out if she tried to walk up. Finally, the elevator dinged, and she clambered in, pressing her floor number and watching the doors shut in front of her. Within seconds, she was in front of her flat. The hallway was quiet, which she figured she could only enjoy for a little while longer seeing as her next-door neighbor would be James. A man notorious for throwing loud parties in the Gryffindor Common Room.

By no means quiet herself in a one on one interaction, Addie had always enjoyed a sense of calm in her place of residence. Even though she had no basis besides speculation on what kind of neighbor James Potter would be, Addie was already bitter at the thought of him hosting late into the night.

Greeting her behind the door of her flat sat a small kitten. Diana was perched on the little table by the door and jumped off it when Addie entered the room and shut the door behind her. Diana wound through her feet, purring softly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Addie murmured. "Calm yourself, I'll get you your food."

Addie walked into the Great Room of her flat. The kitchen sat to her left. She walked around the island and to the cooler, pulling out some cat food. After placing it in the bowl on the floor, Diana slowly pawed over, sniffing it before taking a bite. Addie rolled her eyes. Diana could be such a drama queen. She then busied herself with her own dinner, deciding on cereal.

Sitting on her couch facing the back wall of her apartment, Addie looked out through her floor to ceiling windows onto the small English village below. They had no idea this building, nor the massive stadium a quarter mile away, existed. She loved the little village nestled in the hills and trees. There was a growing Wizard population that she often frequented for grocery shopping or late-night activities. However, it was sometimes nice to disappear into the muggle world again. One that was much more similar to her childhood. And while she grew up in Uganda because of her mother's work, she felt a deep connection to her British roots and the passivity that came along with it. Offered the chance to go to Uagadou, Addie had decided instead to attend Hogwarts. Always a little resentful that she was so separated from her family, she craved the chance to go to England. Her parents had not fully understood either school and let her make the choice for herself.

A light snow was beginning to fall over the town. Despite having sweat massively earlier, it was still mid-November, and she could nearly taste the beginnings of a cold winter ahead. That was another thing she loved about England: the seasons.

Her parents had since moved from Africa, her doctor mother now having a job in the jungles of Madagascar. Since she was a Witch and used owl mail, she had heard very little from them. The cell phone they had insisted on buying her rarely worked with all the magical wards surrounding her the majority of the time. She missed them dearly, only seeing them over the summer and winter hols. She had no roots in any place, as Doctors Without Borders seemed to move her mum around every three years.

Addie craved a stagnant place, somewhere she knew she was home. That currently meant her one bedroom flat in the Cannons Compound which overlooked the scenic town below.

 

The next day dawned cloudy and grey. Addie had not closed her curtains all the way, and a sliver of pale light shown through the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

She turned over, face smashing into the pillow. Only a few seconds later, her battery powered alarm clock started ringing incessantly. It was 6:30 in the morning, and she had to be at practice in an hour. Fridays (as it was at that moment) meant morning practices only. They got the afternoon off and practice would not start again until 7:30 the following Monday morning.

After snoozing for 15 minutes, Addie eventually crawled out of bed. Her clothes from the day before (and the day before that, and the day before that) were littering her bedroom floor. Opening her dresser, she pulled out a pair of standard issue training clothes. Each team member was allotted five bright orange shirts which were mandatory to wear during official practice. Since it looked cold outside, she donned black pants with CC embroidered in orange over her left pocket.

Twenty minutes later, she sat at her island reading The Daily Prophet, biting into some toast with jam. Her hair was up, and her practice robes were strewn across the back of her chair. She checked her watch. It was a little after 7. She finished her toast and washed the dishes. After poring some food and water for Diana, who was still asleep, Addie left the apartment, closing the door silently behind her.

Addie decided to take the stairs down. A much easier feat than taking them up after a long day. In the lobby, she spotted Sami and waved. Sami smiled in return, grabbing a complementary coffee and following Addie outside. Despite being the only two women on the team, Adeline and Samantha were not particularly close. At least not any more of friends than either were with anyone else. However, their mutual connection of being women allowed for a higher basal level of comfort.

They walked together to the pitch, asking polite questions about life. Sami was engaged to her Hogwarts sweetheart, a man by the name of Edmund Sidwell. Addie had only ever met him a few times and was underwhelmed with each meeting. Where Sami was lively, Ed looked dead. She loved to be the life of the party while he seemed to want to be anywhere else. Sami had complained to Addie that Ed never wanted to go out, always content with staring at the fireplace or reading a book. Addie never really understood their relationship. Sometimes opposites attract but she did not see that as the case this time.

"Are you excited for the new Chaser?" Addie asked as they neared the Cannons Complex. She had decided last night that there would be no sense in trying to avoid the topic of James. She would act like any other teammate, not one who had a point to prove. She'd internalize that.

"Surprisingly, yes," Sami said, retying the end of her braid. Addie raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well, I mean-" Sami continued, taking a breath. "I obviously miss Adam. The three of us, we worked great together. But at tryouts Monday, watching Potter fly. I was amazed. He's really got something. Honestly, I was a little shocked he wanted to join the Cannons."

Addie nodded in agreeance. However, her stress spiked a little at the thought of such an amazing player on the team. She would have to push herself to continue to be the best. Not that she was super competitive. But something about James Potter made her wary in her abilities. And that was a feeling she did not like.

They walked up the steps toward the complex together. They were long and concrete, giving off an intimidating vibe the team had not always possessed. Cannons Complex stood tall in front of them. The building housed team meeting rooms as well as offices for higher ups, such as Evan Barker and Astoria Malfoy, the team owner. Sami held the large glass doors open for Addie and followed her inside.

The inside of what was effectively the Chudley Cannons Head Quarters was either off-white or glass. A continuous orange line ran around the top at the borders of the ceilings and the wooden floors had been tinted orange. Almost immediately when you walked in you were greeted by the smiling face of Greta, the receptionist.

Like she was prerecorded, Greta said, "Good morning Ms. Cook, Ms. Turner."

"Morning Greta," They replied in a well-rehearsed chorus.

"I'm gonna get another cup," Sami said to no one in particular, raising her now empty coffee mug to prove her absence of caffeine.

"See you in there," Addy replied.

Sami turned right towards the Cannons Café as Addie headed around Greta's desk. The receptionist sat in front of a rotunda which was open at the top to the floor above. Her footsteps echoed along the wood floors. She glanced to her left at the glass case containing past trophies and retired jersey numbers. Walking over the two huge orange "C"s, Addie blankly looked at the six life size posters of the current team. They were arranged in order by position and years on the team. Her's was the last on the left. She looked confident and ready for a fight. Unlike now, her hair was down, flowing fiercely behind her. She looked like a muggle superhero. Addie walked to the right, passing instead by the empty frame which would no doubtable hold James Potter's photo by the end of the week.

She turned into the small hallway that was open on both ends and pressed her hand against the first door on the left. It magically read her unique signature and opened with a click. She stepped into a smaller passageway, this also covered in photos of the team. But these were more personal, not the professional ones that stood a few feet behind her and through a heavily warded door. There was one of her and Drew, smiling on the pitch when she first joined the team. Another showed Sami and Bren, her arm draped around his shoulder casually, as he laughed at something she had just said. In another Nott and Evan sat in front of his desk, going over a game plan. There were group photos and individual ones. Old teams still had photos up, some covered by newer ones. The older they were, the more faded they became. It was a nice reminder to see how far the Cannons had come and all the history behind the team.

Addie continued walking, entering the locker room. Drew, Robby, and Bren were already there.

"Morning," She said when they turned to look at her.

Addie went to unlock her cabinet next to Nott. The clock on the wall read 7:23. She opened her locker and pulled out her Keeper gloves. Placing them on the bench, she shut the old metal door and clicked the lock back into place.

Sami had come in soon after Addie and was busing herself in her own locker. The three men had left the lockers, presumably to head onto the pitch. Addie grabbed her broom from the unlocked broom shed that stood by the door. She pushed her shoulder against the heavy metal doors and existed onto the pitch.

The Cannons did not have a completely separate pitch for training and therefore practiced in the same stadium they played in. It was strange as it was so large and empty without an audience. Addie walked towards the center where Ryan stood with Drew. They were discussing something Beater related, as Ryan kept swinging his bat in demonstration. Brendan stood by Coach Chang, going over some plays he had written on a small sheet. Addie went over to Nott, she had a question about Keeper strategy he had discussed with her earlier in the week.

Nott kind of freaked her out. He had been a Seventh Year Slytherin her First Year. Unlike his father and grandfather, Nott did not abide by the rules of purebloods or Death Eaters. He had been quiet much through the year she had shared at school with him. She vaguely remembered him sitting alone at their table in the Great Hall. He had been Quidditch Captain that year and showed an enviable ferocity on the pitch that she had admired and emulated. In all honesty, he was the person whose opinion and feedback she valued the most.

It was 7:31 when Sami left the locker room and the team pushed off into the air. They did their usual laps around the field. The Beaters, Ryan and Drew, hit Bludgers back and forth, practicing both precision and force. Coach Chang threw Quaffels at Addie as charmed ones flew towards different hoops. She practiced saving them, letting almost none in. Robby flew high above the pitch, he had let a snitch loose and would not leave the field until he found it. He had once stayed out late into the night last February in a snowstorm until Evan had come out and forced him inside. He had said "You're no good to anyone as a Seeker if you're dead."

A little while later, the clouds cracked and it started to drizzle. Which, in Addie's opinion, was worse than full out rain as a drizzle meant frizzy hair, her true enemy.

The team continued to practice, switching up drills. They played half field two on two. Each team had a Chaser and Beater, Addie played Keeper for both teams and Robby watched from above, giving pointers and critiques as he continued to search for the Snitch.

As the game played on, it started to fully rain. Addie had just blocked a shot from Bren when Robby started to make a nose dive towards the ground. Everyone stopped to watch him as he got closer and closer to the orange grass. A few feet from his death, Robby pulled up, arm extended with a Golden Snitch in his hand.

Coach Chang looked at her watch, "And that seems like as good a place as any to stop! All right now, to the changing room. Let's get out of this rain."

The team landed and trudged back to the lockers. They were all covered in mud and wet, talking to each other. Addie had been laughing at something stupid Drew had said when they entered the room.

Standing in the open space stood Evan with a tall man with messy black hair. His back was to the team, but he turned around when he heard them come in.

"Everyone," Evan said. "This is James Potter, our new Chaser."

Addie had obviously been expecting to meet James at some point in the day. But she really hadn't expected to have such a strong, complete sense of dislike at the sight of him.


	3. Fake

Evan was giving introductions. He went down the line as people entered the changing room from the wet pitch outside. They would shake Potter's hand or clap him on the back, before moving towards their lockers. It was like a strange wedding procession where only the groom and vicar were present.

Addie was the last to enter, following on the heels of Drew.

"Addie Turner, Keeper," Evan started.

"We've met already, actually," Potter said.

Addie had begun to stick a hand out but pulled it back towards her body like it was burned. She had been prepared to act as though this was the first time she'd met James, which obviously was not the case. (Read Hogwarts Quidditch.) But she felt stupid shaking the hand of a man she'd already introduced herself to at one point. And a little affronted in the way he had said they were already acquainted. As if she should be so grateful to have known someone like him.

"I crushed her Slytherin team at Hogwarts," His smile was a little too sweet.

"Yes, well I seem to remember you crying my Sixth Year after the final game of the season," Her smile was just as saccharine.

"You mean in the last game before you lost to the Puffs? Yeah sounds familiar."

Addie pursed her lips, the reminder that she had been so close to the Quidditch Cup, twice, and had it slip through her Keeper Gloved fingers was not a memory she was so ready to relive.

Before she could retort with something she could only assume would be witty, Evan interrupted.

"Well, I see you two know each other already. Let's file in for your first official team meeting, James," He looked expectantly at James, who smiled again and followed as he was told. "Addie?" Evan added, with a little more force, not allowing room for negotiations.

She raised both her eyebrows, as if to say, Really? This guy? Before sitting in front of her locker.

Peeling off her gloves, Addie watched as Potter joined Coach Chang near the strategy board. She laid the worn leather in her lap. They had been a gift from her parents after her Sixth Year. They had done some research on Quidditch, through books they had purchased at Diagon Alley. When she had been given them on August 31, she had almost cried. After discovering she was a witch, there had been an unavoidable gap between her and her parents. One that had only expanded as their physical distance grew. But they had always been supportive, for which she was eternally grateful. Even though they had to be resized when she got them, every time she put them on, she thought of her parents.

Chang had started talking. Something about team harmony and having a forward-looking attitude. The annual British and Irish Quidditch League Ball was only a few months away and the Cannons needed to present as a unified forced to be reckoned with. Nodding along absentmindedly, Addie was paying more attention to James Potter, who stood cockily beside the coach.

He ran his hand through his messy hair. He was dressed like a muggle, much like most people did when they were living their daily lives. The jeans he wore were faded with strategically placed holes and his black t-shirt fit him snuggly. Addie knew he was attractive (she had eyes, after all) but that only serviced to annoy her more. If he was ugly she could avoid looking at him, but his undeniably cute face only functioned as a lore.

His glasses were slightly askew, and he straightened them. He made eye contact with Addie, and she quickly turned away to Chang. She saw him ruffle his hair again in the corner of her eye.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Chang addressed the entire room. When no one spoke up she continued. "Wood, Henderson, stay after a moment. Turner, you can show Potter to his new home."

Addie tried to hold back a sneer. She had forgotten her neighborly duties.

The team dispersed. Sami muttered something about grabbing another coffee as Robby and Evan headed to the Captains Office. Bren grabbed a towel and headed to the showers.

"Give me a moment and I can show you back to the Compound," Addie was already facing her locker as she spoke.

Potter made no sound that he had heard her, but when she glanced behind her, he stood there waiting, arms folded across his chest.

She hung up her wet robes in the locker, which would be laundered for her over the weekend. Taking a little longer than necessary, Addie placed her gloves away, grabbing some things she had brought with her before shutting the door. She then placed her broom in the cupboard with her teammates before turning to Potter.

"Ready?" She asked, not really needing or caring for an answer.

"As I'll ever be."

The walk back to their flats was awkward. At least that was how Addie felt. She hated silence in conversations yet was unwilling to break first. She really had no interest in Potter's life and could not give a damn if he cared about hers.

So, they walked in silence.

Once back in the dry building, Addie made some small comments about what to do if he was locked out (go to the front desk) or where you could get coffee in the morning (at the pot on the front desk) and where the elevator was (next to the front desk).

She clicked the "up" button and waited patiently. He said very little in response to her, which she found annoying. Potter could at least pretend to be interested in the mundane information he could have deduced for himself.

The doors dinged open and she let Potter enter first, following behind. Pressing the 3 button, she stood patiently. While the ride literally took five seconds, she had never felt that it was longer than at that moment.

"How many floors are there in this building?"

Addie paused for a second, wondering if he was stupid or just enjoyed asking stupid questions.

"Five," She said, gesturing towards the button with a 5 written on it.

He nodded in reply. Again, Addie could not tell if it was in ignorance or mocking. She decided she did not care.

The elevator (finally) opened on her floor. She exited, showing him the way out the moving box in case he got lost.

"That one's yours," She said, pointing to the door marked 3B to the right of the elevator. "I'll come by later to see if you need anything. Just wanted to shower and change first."

"Yes. Wouldn't want your dirt all over my new flat," Potter said.

Addie was slightly shocked. She turned in indignation to face him. Both eyebrows raised and a look of astonishment on her face.

That was rude, she thought. And then said.

"Well sorry I would prefer to keep my new home clean for at least the first five minutes that I live there," He retorted, turning towards her as well.

Addie stamped down any angry retort she might have. When she was young, she had a nasty mean streak. Now it was only reserved for those she truly did not like. And she was truly trying to give Potter- James- the benefit of the doubt.

But he was making that rather difficult.

"Yes, well that is why I'm going to shower and change before coming over," she emphasized her repeated words. Not in a mean way, but a sarcastic one. As if he was slow in learning. Which he might have been if he comments in the elevator had been any indication.

"See you then, I suppose," Potter did not look all too pleased at the prospect of seeing her again.

She ignored his displeasure. It was her job as his flat neighbor to help him get settled and such. That was the way of the team. Everyone else had managed for the last hundred years that they shared the building. Addie's smile was fake as she said, "See you soon, neighbor."

He faked a smile back.


	4. Brownies

Addie eventually made her way over to Potter’s flat. She took her time to get ready. Not to make sure she looked her best, but to prolong any more time spent with her new teammate. Almost immediately, Addie had disliked him. He was rude and snide and not even his handsomeness could make up for that. It was going to be difficult to live next to him when she could really go with never having to look at him ever again. However, seeing no other option, as she had said she would be stopping by later, Addie reluctantly knocked on the door that was practically identical to her own. 

The door opened seconds after she knocked, startling Addie with the speed it whipped open.

“Oh,” was all Potter said when he saw her standing there. 

She rolled her eyes, pushing past Potter into the flat. She walked into the main common area and looked around. It was the mirror image of her own and yet completely different. Where Addie’s flat was soft corners and fluffy pillows, light greys, blues, and greens, Potters flat was hard. The sitting area was two dark leather chairs and a coach that did not look like it made a squash sound when you sat down like hers did. They all faced a table and fireplace. His dining room table sat where her couches did, right in front of the windows. The dark stained wood looked hand crafted and matched the sitting room table. 

It was especially jarring as this flat used to belong to Adam, his wife Brenda, and their son Carter. When the Barnes Family occupied the space, there had been two bedrooms instead of one and Carter’s drawings and school work littered the walls. There were no sharp corners (read: six-year-old) and the darkest color was the stain in the rug where their dog had an accident. 

The entire room had a gloomier feeling than Addie was all too comfortable with in a home. Stamping down a strong desire to turn around and walk out, Addie handed Potter the brownies she’d made.

“Here,” she said as he took the tray from her hands. “They’re my grans recipe. Passed down for generations.”

“I’m allergic to chocolate,” Potter said, walking over to the kitchen counter and placing the tray down as if it were an explosive.

“Oh,” Addie suddenly felt bad. She didn’t know what to say and started stammering. “Sorry I didn’t mean, I mean I didn’t know-”

“I’m kidding,” he cracked up. “You should have seen you’re face. So upset that you did something wrong!”

Addie made a face. That had been so horribly unfunny she was a little insulted. He had just said it to make her uncomfortable. And he thought she was so fragile as to think herself perfect.

“You don’t know anything about me,” placing her hands on her hips, Addie faced Potter across the counter.

He had turned back towards the kitchen, looking for something in the cabinets. 

“Hmm?” He said, as if he hadn’t heard her. “What’s that? I know nothing about you? OK so tell me who you are.”

“Who I am?” Addie had always hated that question. Who she was in what context? There was Work Addie, cool, calm and collected. Then of course there was Party Addie, who was none of those things, if all events transpired correctly. And then there was Just Addie, who really wasn’t anything too special. An only child, muggleborn, sarcastic. 

Apparently, she had taken too long to answer. 

“Ha!” Potter exclaimed. “See you don’t even know who you are. That’s so sad.”

He was leering at her from across the kitchen, leaning against the other counter top. Potter had found what he was looking for, two glasses. 

“The elves put things away,” referencing the glasses, “And I’ve got no idea where half of my things are.” Moving on from the conversation, which he had so rudely not let her finish, Potter swiftly made his way back to her, grabbing a jug of milk along the way. He had opened the icebox, giving Addie a view of the massive quantity of food inside. He would never go hungry for sure. 

Blabbing away about the House Elf he had growing up and how he was sure Kreacher lost his socks on purpose, Addie let James Potter’s voice fade as she realized he had brought a glass of milk to her and was cutting up the brownies, placing one on a plate in front of her. It took her a moment to realize he had stopped talking. She was staring down at the white plate with the purple flowered border as if it were poisoned.

“Don’t worry,” Potter said. Addie looked up at him, noting that his eyes were not the brown she had assumed but a mixture of green as well. Slightly distracted, she almost missed his next words. “I’m not trying to get you fat.” 

And despite being seated. And despite Potter being separated by a counter top. And despite it being quite rude. Potter checked her out.

A bite of brownie was almost in her mouth when she froze. Addie put the fork down and pushed the prettily decorated plate away from her. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating what to do. 

“Well on that pleasant note, I’m going to head home,” she announced. Not looking to be persuaded otherwise. 

“Addie,” He looked regretful. “It was- I meant- I was joking. Sorry it wasn't actually all that funny.”

“Yes, well, regardless. There doesn’t seem to be a need for me to stay. Don’t really need brownies, do I?”

Potter had the decency to look slightly ashamed. 

She made her way to the door, Potter following quickly at her heals.

“Thanks for the brownies, at least. I’ll drop the pan off.”

Addie hadn’t really been listening, too focused on getting out of the flat and away from Potter. She put her hand on the door knob but was stopped by Potter placing his on the door. 

“Siriously though. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Not wanting to make this a bigger deal than it was Addie nodded. Her back was too Potter’s chest, she was glad she didn’t have to look him in the eye.

“Siriously, don’t worry about it.”

Addie was finally able to open the door. He followed her into the hall. She was annoyed he couldn't seem to get the hint to leave her alone. She liked to be alone. It really had nothing to do with his presence, particularly. 

Mostly.

“Just,” Addie sighed, reaching her door. “It’s fine.” She conceded. His checking her out truly wasn’t a big deal. She hadn’t really left because if it. But it was easiest to use it as a reason to go. As opposed to the truth. That she had an uneasiness around Potter manifesting itself in defensiveness and abrasion. 

Next to them, the elevator dinged, and Drew walked out, smile flattering slightly when he noticed Potter and Addie’s position. They were standing a foot apart, Addie looking exasperated and Potter desperate. 

“Hiya,” He said with a wave. 

“Drew!” Addie had never looked so happy to see him before. Which he commented on. And she rolled her eyes at. 

“It’s Friday night, we’ve got dinner,” Drew explained slowly. “I brought wine.” He held up the brown-wine-bottle-shaped-paper-bag as evidence. 

“I love wine,” Potter seemed to say for himself rather than either of his teammates. 

“You should come,” Drew offered. Addie glared at her supposed close friend. “Dinner’s super informal” 

Drew smiled evilly. 

Potter seemed to notice the glare. He too smiled saccharinely at Addie. 

“I’d love to come, thanks!” 

Addie sighed. Taking that as confirmation that the dinner group would be expanded, Drew went past her to open her flat door, which she had not locked. 

Rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration yet again, Addie felt rather than heard Potter take a small step closer from where he stood in front of her. She looked up at him. He had leaned in closer.

“Thanks for the invite, babe,” he winked and walked inside. She rolled her eyes, knowing she should have pretended more earnestly that his coming onto her put her off. But he was charming and should could always go for some shameless flirting. She was a grown woman after all. 

“After you,” He continued. 

Addie entered her apartment. Drew was petting Diana who lay on her stomach by the large windows. Her usual spot. 

Traitor, Addie thought, looking on. 

“Nice place,” Potter murmured in her ear. “Looks just like mine, with more color.” His last word caused her to roll her eyes. 

It wasn’t like Addie lived among pink and ruffles. She had an understated feminine flat that she took pride in. 

“Thanks,” she took his compliment and ignored its backwardness. “I like warmth and happiness.” She emphasized with the same inflection. 

Pushing past Potter, Addie made her way to the kitchen, moving to set up the dinner she had prepared. The table situated in the middle of the great room was only set up for two, so she busied herself setting a place for Potter. Knowing it was not a huge deal to have another member at the weekly dinner, Addie was frustrated she couldn’t be more annoyed because it wasn’t a big deal. More often than not other team members would join for dinner. Potter rubbed her the wrong way. His flirting was only entertaining enough for her not to find him completely abhorrent to be around. More accurately, he confused her. He was charming yet could be rude, funny but only to a point. She was wary of him, unsure what to feel. 

The men made their way to the table, Addie joining them, carrying the chicken she had made. 

“Looks great Ads,” Drew smiled at her. 

Addie smiled at Drew. He really was one of her closest friends. Their Friday night dinners had become a ritual since she moved into the Compound. They had been asked countless times over the years if they were together. The answer was always a resounding “no.” Nothing had or would ever happen between them romantically. They were not each other’s type. By any stretch of the word. 

Potter had already helped himself, and the other two took his lead.

“Thi i o hot,” Potter said, a mouth full of potatoes.

Addie rolled her eyes. Drew laughed.

They ate dinner loudly. Potter cracking jokes and Drew cracking up. Addie sometimes cracked a smile. She didn’t find Potter as funny as he thought he was. Most of the jokes he made were at the expense of others; Namely her. 

The two men helped her clean up, magically washing dishes. Minimizing the mess for Addie later, she thanked them as they headed towards the door.

“So I’ll see you two around,” Potter said as he headed into the hallway.

“Yeah mate, see you around,” Drew responded, hitting Potter in the back in that brotherly way men do. “Oy, before I forget, tomorrow night us and a bunch of the team’s going into the Wizarding part of town if you’d like to join.”

“Thanks for the invite, I think I’ll take you up on that,” Potter said. “Cheers mate. G’night.”

The other two Quidditch players responded in kind. 

Once it was clear Potter had opened and shut his own door, thus being out of earshot, Addie hit Drew on the shoulder in that annoyed sort of way people who are annoyed do. 

“Hey what was that for?”

“For inviting Potter. Tonight, and tomorrow!”

“What? You two seemed to be enjoying each other’s company,” Drew smirked. 

“I do not know what planet you were eating dinner on, but we most certainly were not enjoying anything!” Addie exclaimed, practically throwing her arms in the air.

“Seemed that way from my side of the table,” Drew muttered. “You two are definitely going to smash. I could practically feel the tension.”

“Oh shove it,” Addie shoved him. “The only thing I could feel was how much of a dick he was.”

“That won’t be the only time you feel that part of his anatomy.”

Addie proceeded to push her friend out of her flat, slamming the door in his face.


	5. Drunk

The next night, Addie found herself fidgeting in front of the mirror. She pulled the top she wore down slightly, covering her stomach more but effectively flashing her boobs. She quickly took the shirt off, adding it to the growing pile on her floor. 

Rummaging around in the dresser, Addie growled, angry at her lack of clothes. This was a weekly (if not bi-weekly) concern. Standing half naked in front of her dresser, unhappy at the majority of black tight-fitting shirts she owned. 

Addie missed having female roommates to bond with and share clothes. She and her Hogwarts housemates remained close to this day, meeting up for a drink or dinner once every few months. She desperately wished for her friend Katherine to be in Chudley, she always knew what to wear. But sadly, her closest female friend lived all the way in London, rarely making the trek South. And too be fair, Addie did not travel nearly as much up to London as she should. 

So, Addie was stuck to figure out an outfit by herself.

She stood for another minute, digging through what she had. Finally landing on a mesh black t-shirt her mother would no doubtable disapprove of. Luckily her mother was too far away to make any comments on it. Pulling on a grey leather jacket, Addie strapped on her shoes and headed out the door. Making sure to grab her bag and wand on the way out. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like every other time she went out with some of her teammates, they met up in the flat directly above Addie’s.

She knocked on the wooden door, a 4A glistened in brass. The door swung open, allowing for her ears to be attacked by blaring rock music, her nose assaulted by the sharp smell of vodka, and her eyes hit with the site of a more-than-tipsy Drew. 

“Hello there,” the smirk not hidden at all on Addie’s face. “Started without me, have you?”

Addie walked past the Beater into his apartment, which was nearly a copy in structure to hers. The only difference was the placement of the balcony. Hers was private, the only access point threw her bedroom, while his was off to the side, next to the kitchen island. 

Out on the balcony Bren and Ryan where sharing a drink. The two laughing at some joke that Addie couldn’t hear. Bren evidentially spotted her through the glass door. He called her name, opening the door and heading inside. Ryan following his lead.

Ryan and Bren contrasting features seemed magnified with the backdrop of the setting sky behind them. Where Ryan was dark and stocky, Brendan was tall and blonde. His light hair and skin where complemented by his bright green eyes that shown beneath blonde eyelashes. It looked like if he stood in the sun too long, he’d come out red as a lobster. Addie had seen him apply sun protectant charms, even going so far as to apply muggle sunblock. 

“My mum’s muggle-born and insists that the cream works better.” He had said. 

Ryan’s father was the famous Oliver Wood. He rarely brought him up when speaking of Quidditch things. Ryan had made it very clear that he would not use his father’s notoriety when it came to his own career. He had caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes. His arms were the size of the Beater’s bat. Addie knew him to be a passive man at heart, despite his rather violent position as Beater. And she would not want to have to take him in a fight.

They had all joined together around the small table. Drew poured Addie a drink and she nodded in thanks. 

“So, is it just the usual’s for tonight?” Addie asked, taking a small sip of the strong drink. She forgot about Drew’s heavy hand. 

The four of them were the “usual’s” of the Cannons who went out to the Wizard nightlife. Robby and Evan were too much of authority figures to join and Sami generally hung out with her fiancé Ed, on occasion joining them out.

“I invited Cho, but I doubt she’ll be able to make it,” said Drew with a sigh. 

“Every week she turns you down, mate,” Bren said, patting him on the back.

“One of these days, she’s bound to say yes and come out on the town with us,”

Addie laughed aloud. But the topic of Drew’s infatuation with their coach was cut short by a knock at the door. 

Unable to stop herself, Addie rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who it was. Her new next-door neighbor/teammate/annoyance. James freakin’ Potter. Ryan raised a bushy eyebrow at her, as Drew whispered, “Be nice,” on his way past her to the door. 

When the overly excited voice of Potter entered the small space, Ryan got a knowing smile on his face. One that Addie glared at. He walked past her as well to welcome Potter into the pre-game. 

“Wotcher, Potter,” he said, sticking his hand out.

“Wood, glad to see a friendly face,” Potter shook the outstretched hand. 

Addie realized that the two players were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together. Ryan’s seventh year and Potter’s second. He was one of the youngest members on any Quidditch team that year, Addie wouldn’t get onto the Slytherin team for another year. 

Potter made his hello to Bren as well before turning to Addie.

“How are you, neighbor?” He said, leaning against the counter top in the kitchen. Addie still stood by the table with drinks, not wanting to get any closer.

“Fine,” she said, giving a closed-lipped smile. “And you?”

Addie did not care at all how he was but didn’t want to appear too rude. 

“Better, now that there is about to be alcohol involved,” Potter closed the space between table and counter in a stride, before picking up Addie’s cup from the table, lifting it to his mouth and taking a sip.

She sputtered for a moment, unsure how to react. She decided on scorn. 

“You can keep that,” She finally said, scrunching her face in disgust. “Don’t want your germs,” she paused, giving a smile that was not really a smile, but more of a grimace. “Thanks.”

Ryan coughed into his own cup, evidentially hiding a laugh. Bren was a lot more obvious, watching the interaction with unhidden amusement. Drew stood by, rolling his eyes, almost unable to care anymore if they got along, at least for the time being. 

“So, anyone have any ideas of where we should go?” Drew asked, drawing the groups attention away from Addie and James. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group apparated to just inside the wizard district of Chudley. More often than not, they found themselves there, London was too far, and it was much easier to have fun amongst other wizards when you did not have to worry about accidentally preforming magic around Muggles. 

Ryan had recommended some pub on the high street that the Quidditch players made their way towards. It was a nice night; the sky had cleared since the rain. But the streets were still damp and puddled. Addie had to step carefully to avoid getting her foot submerged. The shoes she wore were not all-weather-proof. 

They entered the small restaurant, Ryan talking to the hostess. Despite it being relatively crowded, the five were seated quickly. It didn’t hurt to be big fish in a small pond. 

Ordering drinks, Addie mentally counted this as her fourth. She ate a piece of bread and drank some water, in no mood to wake up with a headache Sunday morning. 

The drinks came full and then went away empty within a few minutes. Only to be quickly be replaced with fresh ones. 

Addie nursed the drink in front of her, as the men downed theirs. She was sitting next to Potter and he kept bumping his elbow into hers. She removed her arm from the table, annoyed by him already. 

Really should have sat on the other side next to Bren, she thought bitterly. 

Eventually they order their food, it arrived shortly after. However, to Addie’s irritation, Potter kept trying to pick stuff off her plate.

“If you wanted chicken, you should have just ordered it,” Addie said, exasperated.

“I didn’t think it would look so good until I saw it right in front of me,” Potter complained, looking at Addie, sadness in his eyes.

She resisted his charm, rolling her eyes to avoid his intense look. It almost seemed like he was referencing her, not the food on her plate. Addie fought the urge to smile. It wasn’t sweet that he had said that, on the contrary. No man should ever use dead animals as an allusion to a woman. 

Never the less, Addie cut off a piece of her chicken and scooped it onto Potter’s plate.

“Give me some pasta as reparation,” She said, glad that the other men were in their own discussion and couldn’t see her blush.

“With pleasure,” He hummed in her ear. Potter had most certainly noticed her reddened cheeks. 

When his hand brushed hers, Addie didn’t pull it away, immediately. Those drinks were really getting to her head. 

They all finished their dinner, paying quickly, each grabbing another drink before heading out. 

They walked down the street, this time Drew leading the way. Ryan and Potter were walking in the middle, while Addie and Bren took the rear, his arm slung around her shoulder.

The two had always been friendly, each of them had other people that they were closer to (Drew and Sami, respectively). But Addie had always enjoyed Bren’s company, both sober and drunk. He had a quiet humor to him, generally outshined in personality by Sami. And drunk he tended to let his wilder side out, something Addie never tired of. 

Now they walked in unison on the cobblestone. Addie tried not to trip, using the Chaser for balance. She could fly hundreds of feet up in the air, never once wobbling. But put Adeline Turner drunk in heals on a cobbled street and there was a high chance she would fall at some point. 

The two giggled as she stumbled, Bren helping her stay upright. Suddenly he got a serious look on his face.

“What is it?” Addie asked, afraid he’d leave her there, stranded on the uneven ground, left to fend for herself. Had she upset him? Stepped on his foot? Did her breath stink?

“I have something I want to say, and I don’t know who to tell it to,” Bren looked sad for a moment, before regaining his drunken resolve.

“You know you can tell me anything, I won’t tell a soul.” Addie pleaded earnestly. It was suddenly very important that Bren knew she was trustworthy. “Cross my heart.” 

Bren sighed deeply, they were nearing the club. Its bright lights shown a block away.

“I fancy Sami,” Bren said, acting as if a giant weight had finally been lifted.

“I know,” said Addie. “Well, I assumed at least.”

“Do you- does she know?”

“I don’t think so,” This conversation was a little too much for Addie’s drunk mind. She really wanted to be there for Bren, especially because he had entrusted her with such large news. But in all honestly, she was focusing too intently on the back of Potter’s hair. It was messy, and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

Pulling herself back to the man next to her, she realized he had asked her a question.

“What should you do?” She repeated. 

Addie knew that Sami and Bren’s relationship could be volatile. That they all should think about the team and what was best for it. But in reality, the two Chasers get along much better than they let on. It’s not that they fight, they would argue, which was much different. But Addie didn’t quite know how to say all that in her current state, so she settled with a much less comprehensive answer.

“Merlin, I wish I knew. She’s engaged.”

“I know,” Bren sighed. Of course he knew that. 

“It’s so hard because I don’t think there really is anything to do. I mean, unless she’s said something to you about this kind of thing.” Addie trailed off, not knowing where to go. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Bren didn’t look any happier.

“I wish I had better advice.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bren squeezed Addie’s shoulder. “I’m just glad to confide in someone.”

“I’m always here for you,” Addie hugged him, as they approached the club.

The bouncer was letting the players in. When Potter was in the door way, he turned around, noticing Bren’s arm still slung around Addie. His face darkened for a moment before the look disappeared, quick as it had come. Winking at Addie, James leaned down to whisper: “Hope you’re ready to see all my moves.”

It took Addie a moment to realize he meant more than just dance moves. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the club, Addie and Drew moved towards the dance floor, their favorite part of the club. It was generally packed with people, grinding against one another. But the music was loudest there, and one could drown out the world in drunken happiness better than at the bar or in a booth. And that was exactly what Addie wanted to do.

She wouldn’t have to think about how hard she was going to have to work to be the best in the upcoming weeks. She didn’t want to think about her newest teammate who was constantly confusing her, balancing between flirtation and rudeness. She couldn’t think about how she hadn’t seen her parents in months. And she refused to think about how all of those things just make her want to drink more. 

She danced along to the songs, lost in her own world. Feeling the beat within her, not caring if she looked like a freak. The music over took her for a while. But eventually that feeling faded and after a few minutes she looked around to find Drew intimately engaged with some woman, Addie only saw the back of her blonde head.

Tapping him quickly on the shoulder, he looked up at her, questioningly. She motioned that she was going to head outside. Drew nodded his head and resumed his actions. 

Exiting the dance floor, Addie felt slightly dizzy. She went to the bar first, requesting a water. The bartender looked at her approvingly and Addie gave a fake smile of interest. All she need was water and if she smiled nicely, he might give it to her quicker. 

“Cheers,” she said when he came back. It looked as if he might say something in return, but Addie turned on her heal and headed in her originally intended direction. Outside.

The night air chilled her sweaty skin. The once long line outside has dwindled. The bouncer was smoking a cigarette, opening the rope to let her through. She stood there in solitude, leaning against the brick wall, staring up at the darkened sky. It was hard to make out any stars with the blaring lights of the nightlife signs. 

She was able to enjoy the peace for a few moments before she felt a body next to hers. She hadn’t realized that she’d closed her eyes and opened them with a start. Potter was leaning against the wall beside her, his hair was a little messier than before and his body was angled ever so slightly towards her. 

He wobbled a little as he looked her over. Addie felt a similar sense of drunken balance. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, unsure what it was that James Potter wanted from her at the moment. 

“You look like a snake,” he commented, referencing the look she gave.

“That must be why I was sorted into Slytherin,” She said, rolling the very same eyes he had been referring to. 

What he had said to her had not been particularly rude. But Addie felt a rush of anger. It most likely stemmed from her earlier embarrassment of being charmed by him at the pub. Or the fact that his company was not entirely unwanted. Addie couldn’t help but lash out. 

“I don’t particularly like you,” Addie continued. A look of apprehension dawned her face. She scrunched her eyes more so, until they were practically closed and regarded him carefully.

No, Addie thought. My earlier feelings of affinity towards Potter were a fluke. Merely coming out of a drunken head space. I don’t actually find him charming at all. Now I need to prove that to him. 

“I kind of got that feeling, yeah,” Potter said sarcastically, unfazed by her declaration of detest.

“No really,” Addie was spurred by his disbelief. “I really don’t. That doesn’t bother you?” 

“Well,” Potter said wobbling again, “I would figure it’s because you don’t know me.”

“I know you just fine,” Addie rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Potter replied cheekily. “What’s my favourite colour?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Addie had the urge to smack Potter. She refrained.

“So what did you mean?”

“I know you,” she repeated. “I know arrogant pricks when I see them, I mean.”

“So I’m an arrogant prick then, am I?”

“Well, when the pants fit,” Addie retorted. “And you’re not very funny.” 

“Oh well it’s bloody fantastic to know how you view me,” Potter spat.

“Glad we’re on the same page, then.”

“Me as well,” Potter said.

The two were silent for a moment, the only sound the passersby. 

The bouncer’s cough broke the two of them out of their stupor. Addie pushed herself off the wall, not at all interested in remaining outside. 

She did not say goodbye to Potter. 

Addie made her way back to the bar. She spotted Drew leaning against the countertop, talking to a blonde Addie could only assume was the girl who’s face he had been attached to earlier. Not that she had actually gotten the chance to see it. 

Drew saw her approach, giving her a small smile, until he noticed her distraught face. 

“You okay?” He mouthed. 

Addie nodded in affirmation. Her aggravation was not large enough to ruin her friend’s night. 

Drew seemed to understand, looking over her head and nodding the way men do to each other when they saw a friend across the room. Addie instinctively knew Potter was behind her, making his way through the crowded bar. 

Addie leaned into the bar, pretending to look for a bartender to get their attention. She really did need a drink, but also wanted to occupy herself so neither she nor Potter were obligated to acknowledge the other. 

He moved behind her swiftly. She could tell by the way the crowd shifted. And how the women in her vicinity started whispering and pointing. Potter’s fame was known, and it was surely big news to the women (both single and otherwise) of Chudley that the James Potter had moved there.

Turning her head ever so slightly in their direction, Addie watched as Drew introduced Potter to the blonde girl who in turn introduced Potter to her presumable friend, another blonde girl.

Addie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Rough night?” A man shitting at a bar stool next to her asked.

“You could say that,” Addie said, unable to stop her eyes from rolling again. Not at the man who’d asked her the question, but at the entire situation.

The neighboring man was actually quite cute. He had dark red hair, almost brown which sat in a short crop on his head. He didn’t appear very tall in stature but seemed to have a big presence. He smiled at her, flashing straight white teeth.

“But I’m not really interested in talking about it too much,” Addie continued.

“That’s alright with me,” the unnamed stranger pushed his hair back in a way similar to how Potter would but not at all the same.

Addie pushed down the thought that James did that move a lot better.


End file.
